The Family Life
by robinscorpiofan
Summary: While Claudia is dealing with an illegal pregnancy, Sam is pregnant with a child that could kill her. Sonny is a strained father and has Maxie and Courtney raising his kids. A story about how much you can love your children and have a family if you try.
1. Chapter 1

Claudia Zacchara glanced at her husband Brody. They both looked around, making sure nobody was watching them. They were in deep trouble.

2 year old Fenmore Johnathon "Fen" Zacchara was held on his mother's hip. The couple and their young child walked through the streets, ignoring the rapid Chinese speaking around them. They lived in China, and that was not a fun place to live.

Though they were all Americans, Claudia, Brody, and Fen had to follow Chinese rules. And that meant one child. Too bad Claudia was pregnant.

"I want to leave." Claudia said. "I hate living here and I always have. I told you a long time ago that I needed to get out of this place."

"Why did you ever live here then?" Brody snapped.

"My father sent me away and you knew that. I'm leaving. Come if you want to." she said.

"Let's just stay here." he suggested.

"No. I'm an American and I hate China. I'm going to go have my baby in America where he or she deserves to be." she said, stomping away.

"You're not taking Fen. He's going to grow up in China." Brody said, trying to pry the toddler from his mother's grasp.

"Brody, Fen is not your son. He is coming with me. I'm moving." she ran before he could reply.

Sam layed on the livingroom floor, looking at the ceiling. She had her right hand on her stomach and tears were streaming down her cheeks. The penthouse door opened.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked. She sat up. Jason noticed her red, puffy eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Jase, I'm pregnant." he sat on the couch.

"That's great! We've been trying for a baby for a long time. Why are you crying?"

"There is a very high chance that I will loose this baby. It can kill me."

Jason felt his world suddenly crashing down.

Sonny filled out papers at his desk. He couldn't help but feel guilty. He was neglecting his children and he had been for a while.

Sure, most of them had different mothers, but he loved each one of them. He decided then and there he would go out of his way to have a relationship with his children. He looked at the pictures he had of each of them.

Dante Falconeri is the oldest at 17. His mother, Olivia, had always been protective of her only child. While he lives with his mother, Sonny is able to see him at any time.

Next is Rivera Jason "RJ" Corinthos. He is 16 and lucky to be alive. His mother, Lily, had been killed in a car explosion. The doctors were able to quickly deliver RJ. Sonny had thought he couldn't be a good father. Sonny's sister Courtney has been caring for RJ since he was 2 years old.

The third child is Michael Corinthos III. The 14 year old boy causes a lot of problems and insists on his parents getting back together, but Sonny and Carly don't agree with that.

The fourth child is also a son with Carly. His name is Benson John "Ben" Corinthos. He is named after Carly's adoptive parents and Sonny's hometown of Bensonhurst. The 12 year old is a trouble maker.

Kristina Corinthos- Davis is Sonny's first daughter. She is 10 and extremely beautiful. Her unexpected birth ruined the friendship Sonny had with her mother, Alexis. She is normally kept away from him, but he is allowed to see her. She is also very smart.

The next child, Morgan Stone Corinthos, is his third and final child with Carly. He is 9 and born a year after his sister. The boy is more quiet and reserved than his older siblings.

Baby number seven is 8 year old Owen Marshall Corinthos. His mother, Reese, died when giving birth to him. He is also raised by Courtney.

Next is Katharina Livy "Ria" Corinthos. She is the 7 year old born to him from Kate. While Sonny had never really felt close to Kate, they continued the pregnancy and got their daughter. After Kate revealed to Sonny that she felt no love for her child and that she didn't want to be a mother, Kate's assistant Maxie began to take care of the little girl.

The youngest little girl was Lila Adela Danielle McCall. She would be 3 years old if she hadn't died a few minutes after her birth. Since the death of the child, Sonny and Jason have been a little more strained. Sam and Sonny each had one picture of the baby.

Sonny's youngest child is Fenmore Johnathon "Fen" Zacchara. He lives in China with his mother, Claudia. Sonny agreed to letting Claudia take his son because he felt guilty about having a child so soon after his daughter's death.

"Courtney." Sonny said over the phone. "Will you please bring RJ and Owen over here?"

"Sure Sonny. They really miss you." she hung up the phone.

"Maxie!" Kate yelled. "Where are my files?" she walked into the assistant's office.

"Yes." she was saying over the phone. "Listen. On my way home, I'll get some ice-cream and rent your favorite movie and we can spend time together, okay? I'm excited too. Bye Ria, I love you." Maxie hung up the phone.

Kate glanced at the picture on Maxie's desk of the blonde haired blue eyed 7 year old. She hardly looked like Sonny or Kate.

"Ria's doing fantastic." Maxie said to Kate.

"Okay." Kate said. "Where are my files?"

"You know, I respect you and everything. You are my boss and a great designer, but I don't understand. You have a beautiful little girl that you could care less about. You have never cared for her or loved her. You let Sonny name her and me care for her. How do you do this? Just ignore the fact that your assistant is raising your child. You never ask about her or make any attempt to know her. It just doesn't make sense. She's such a great little girl."

"Maxie, I don't care about her. That's why I gave her to you."

"Whatever. Here are your files." she shoved the papers into Kate's hands and got back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Kristina couldn't help but feel neglected. She always had.

The 10 year old a hard life. Her mother was a well respected, hard working lawyer, but she hardly ever had time for her kids. Kristina loves her father, but he hardly notices her.

Things had never been normal for Kristina, having 10 living siblings. Sam, who is 14 years older than her, 17 year old Dante, 16 year old RJ, 14 year old Michael, 12 year old Ben, 9 year old Morgan, 8 year old Owen, 8 year old Molly, 7 year old Katharina, and 2 year old Fen.

Lost in her thought, the child didn't notice her 8 year old sister climbing out the window.

Jason sat, holding Sam in his arms. They were both silent and had been for some time.

"I will not give up this baby." Sam whispered.

"Sam, I know you love this child. I do too. But if it's going to kill you, we can't keep the baby. I love you too much."

"I'm keeping this baby. Maybe...nevermind."

"What?" Jason asked.

"It's stupid."

"Just tell me."

"I want to keep this baby. If something happens to me, you can raise our child here on Earth and maybe I can go be with Lila."

"She's safe. I need you." Jason said. "Please, Sam. I'm begging you. If this is going to kill you, it's not worth it."

"I'm sorry." Sam stood up and walked away.

Claudia sat with Fen. The Chinese officials had ordered Claudia to stay. They said that there was no reason to leave. But then, the idea had came to her. She would send her new child to Port Charles.

The truth was, Claudia had never loved Brody. He had been hired by her father to marry her and make sure she never came back to Port Charles. She had had enough time to go there and get pregnant with Fen, then leave.

"Mama." Fen said tiredly. "Sleep."

"You can sleep, baby." she cradeled her son in her arms. He slowly began to slowly breathe. "Soon we will be back in Port Charles and you can see your Daddy."

Courtney came into her brother's house. She had never fallen in love or had a child of her own. She was dedicated to raising the 16 and 9 year olds.

"Sonny!" she yelled. She led the two boys to the couch where they all sat.

"RJ! Owen!" Sonny hugged two of his children. "How have you been?"

"Good, no thanks to you." RJ complained.

They all looked at the 16 year old. "Rivera Jason Corinthos!" Courtney said. "You know that I am raising you because your father had been too busy when you were little."

"He raised me for 2 years." he looked at Sonny. "I want to live with you. All of us feel left out since you hardly see us."

"Well, RJ, if Aunt Courtney says it is okay, you can live with me."

They looked to Courtney who stared nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is for Taylor (Slaudia4eva) since she asked so nicely!

"Ria!" Maxie yelled, carrying a shopping bag into her apartment. "Where are you?"

"Mommy!" she ran and hugged her adoptive mother. Maxie got out the ice cream, two spoons, and the movie. They went into the living room.

"Do you think I'll get to see Dad this week?" Ria asked. She was referring to Sonny, while her Daddy was Spinelli.

"I don't know, honey." She smiled.

"Does Kate ever ask about me?" she asked. Maxie didn't know how to explain to Katharina that her biological mother had never wanted her. Ria knew everything about her biological family and knew that she had a lot of siblings from her father's side.

"No." Maxie said. "You know that you are everything to me, honey."

"I know and that's why you're my Mommy." Ria smiled and hugged her mother.

Claudia snuck skillfully onto the plane. She carried a big suitcase carefully.

"Miss Zacchara, this will be your room." Since she was flying for 2 days, there were rooms on the plane.

"Thank you." Claudia pulled her luggage into the room and closed the door, locking it behind her. She took off her blonde wig and opened the large suitcase.

"Mommy!" Fen reached his arms up. She pulled him out of her bag.

"I'm sorry that we had to do that, baby." She put him on the bed. "We have to make sure that you are safe in Port Charles before I go back."

"You're leaving me?" Fen asked, his eyes growing wide.

"I have to, but only for a little while."

"Why can't you stay?"

"I have to protect you and the little baby growing inside of me."

"A baby?" Fen asked.

"Yes, your little brother or sister."

"Who is the baby's daddy?"

That was a hard question for to answer. There was a 50 percent chance that the baby was Brody's and a 50 percent chance that it was Sonny's. She had been able to sneak away for about a week when Fen was in Milan with Uncle Rudy. She had met with Sonny, one thing had led to another and…

"_This is not the time to think about that, Claudia!"_ She thought. She knew that she needed to get her son out of there.

"Fen, you have to be a big boy, okay? Mommy is going to take you to stay with your Daddy for a little while. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay Mommy." He rubbed his eyes tiredly. Claudia watched as he fell asleep. She put her gun in the drawer next to her side of the bed and fell asleep too.

Sam was staring out the window thinking. It seemed like all she could do was think. There were so many things that could happen, so many things that could go wrong…

"Hi." She was pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of Jason's voice.

"Hi." She mumbled, pressing her forehead to the cool glass of the window.

"Are you okay?"

"No Jason, I'm not okay. I am pregnant with a child, the one thing that I wanted more than anything and I find out that there is a possibility that I might not even be able to live long enough to raise it. No, I'm definitely not okay."

"You don't have to handle this alone." He said, standing behind her. "I'm here, Sam. This is our baby growing inside of you. I will help you in anyway that I can."

"I hate to admit this Jason, but I'm scared." He hugged her tightly. They were interrupted by the ringing of Sam's phone. "Hello?" she answered.

"Is this Samantha Morgan?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Hi, this is Sarah Landon calling from General Hospital. Your mother, Alexis Davis, was in an accident. We need you to come down here as soon as possible."

"I'm on my way."

"No." Courtney answered, shaking her head. "Sonny, I love you, but I don't think that RJ and Owen can handle the drama that surrounds your life."

"He's our dad, Aunt Courtney." RJ said. "You really don't get a choice in the matter."

"Yes I do. I'm your guardian."

"Courtney, I can handle them." Sonny tried to assure her. "Boys, you want to live with me right."

"Yes." RJ said.

"No." everyone looked at Owen. "I like living with Aunt Courtney. She has raised me my entire life and she never lets me down. I want to stay with her."

"Then I'll take RJ and you can keep Owen." Sonny compromised.

"Fine." Courtney said, giving in. Whether she liked it or not, Sonny was the father of the boys she had raised. "RJ, you are always welcome at my house." She walked out with Owen behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam ran frantically into the hospital. Jason was close behind her. They went to the Nurse's Station.

"My mother, Alexis Davis, was brought here. Where is she?" Sam asked the nurse on duty.

"Room 112." Jason put his hand on Sam's arm to stop her from running.

"This isn't good for you or the baby. Calm down." She nodded her head and walked down the hallway holding Jason's hand. They made it to Alexis's room.

She was covered in bruises and unconscious. Robin and Patrick came out of the room.

"What happened to her?" Sam questioned them.

"Her car crashed into a ditch." Patrick told them.

"Will she be okay?"

"We don't know." Sam let her head rest on the wall.

"Thank you. Any medical bills can be charged to me." Jason said. Robin and Patrick walked away. "Sam." He put his hand on her back.

"This can't be happening." She muttered. "Why is this happening?" She turned to face him and he saw that she was crying. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. She pulled away and grabbed her phone from her pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to find out where Kristina and Molly are." She listened as the nanny answered. "Hi Viola, this is Sam. Where are Krissy and Molly…what do you mean you can't find her…I'll be there in a few minutes." She hung up.

"What's wrong?"

"Molly is missing. Viola has no idea where she went." The couple walked out of the hospital.

Jason was scared that this would all be too much for his wife and baby to handle. He just wished things could be calm.

Claudia stood outside of Greystone Manor. It was still as big and dreary as she remembered.

"Why are we here, Mama?" Fen asked skeptically.

"This is where your Daddy lives." She told the little boy. She carried him up to the front door and rang the doorbell an obnoxious amount of times.

"What do you want?" Sonny asked as he opened the door. "Claudia?"

"In the flesh." She said with a smile. "Are you going to invite me in or should I stand out here all night?"

"Sorry, come in." he moved aside so she could enter. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you have any of the kids here?"

"RJ. He just moved in." his eyes landed on Fen.

"You wanna hold him?" Claudia asked, following his gaze. Sonny nodded, so she handed him their son.

"You never answered my question. What are you doing here?"

"I'm pregnant and I needed to get Fen out of China. I'm moving back to Port Charles, but I need to get a divorce first."

"You're married?" Sonny couldn't help but feel jealous. Claudia was his.

"Yeah, don't worry, I don't love him." She looked at him. "This baby might be yours from that week when we…you know."

Sonny smiled, showing his dimples. He remembered that week very well.

"Anyway, can Fen stay here?"

"On one condition. When you come back, you will move in here."

"Okay." She smiled at him.

Carly looked at her three boys as they played videogames. Michael is 14, Ben is 12, and Morgan is 9. They are her entire world.

"Has Dad called lately?" Ben asked his mother.

"You know he hasn't, Ben." Michael told his brother. "He could care less about us."

There was a knock at the door before Courtney entered with Owen.

"Hey guys." The 8 year old greeted his brothers.

"Hey Owen. Grab a controller." Morgan offered. The boys sat down with his brothers.

"What's going on, Court?" Carly asked her friend, pulling her out of the room.

"RJ is living with Sonny. Apparently, Sonny wants to be a better father now. He wanted Owen to move in too, but he refused."

"What about my boys and Fen and Kristina and Ria…I think that's all the kids he has." Carly said, thinking over all of Sonny's kids.

"I don't know about Fen since Claudia lives in China. Ria is being raised by Maxie and Spinelli, even though she does know Sonny and Kate are her parents. He might go for her and Kristina. I'm guessing he will try and see your boys more often too."

"I hope so." Carly said, looking in the room where the kids were. "They need to know that their father still cares."

**Please leave a REVIEW and go check out my other stories!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously in The Family Life:**

**-Sam found out she is carrying a baby that could possibly kill her (I'm just gonna pretend she has the same thing that Carly had when she was pregnant with Josslyn). She refuses to get rid of the baby, but Jason would rather have her. They get a call that Alexis has been in a car accident and they don't know if she will make it, then on top of that Sam finds out that Molly is missing.**

**-Claudia is married to a man named Brody. They live in China where it is illegal to have more than 1 child (I don't know if that's true, but it is for the purpose of this story). She already has a son, Fen, that is Sonny's. She is pregnant with a baby that could be Sonny's or Brody's and she would like her children to be raised in America with Sonny, even though she can't leave China until she is divorced. Claudia snuck out of China and she and Fen are currently at Sonny's. **

**-Sonny has quite a few children: Dante, RJ, Michael, Ben, Kristina, Morgan, Owen, Ria, Lila, and Fen. RJ and Owen grew up being cared for by Courtney, but now RJ is moving in with Sonny. Lila died a few minutes after her birth. Ria was adopted by Maxie because neither of her parents wanted her. He wants to develop more of a relationship with each of his children, thinking he can do that easily. He doesn't really know how his children feel about him. But now, Fen and Claudia have returned, with the possibility of another Corinthos child, which Sonny isn't so sure about. **

**- Children (I know it's hard to remeber so many, but bare with me here)**

**Dante (17)- Sonny and Olivia; lives with his mom but can see Sonny whenever.**

**Rivera Jason "RJ" (16)- Sonny and Lily; raised by Courtney until recently since his mom was killed in an accident while she was pregnant with him.**

**Michael (14)- Sonny and Carly; lives with his mom.**

**Benson "Ben" (12)- Sonny and Carly; lives with his mom.**

**Kristina (10)- Sonny and Alexis; mostly kept away from Sonny by Alexis's request.**

**Morgan (9)- Sonny and Carly; lives with his mom.**

**Owen (8)- Sonny and Reese; lives with Courtney and refused to move in with Sonny, his mom is dead.**

**Molly (8)- Alexis and Ric; lives with her mom. **

**Katharina "Ria" (7)- Sonny and Kate; adopted by Maxie, Kate wants nothing to do with Ria, but Sonny is not sure.**

**Lila (3)- Sonny and Sam; died as a baby.**

**Fen (2)- Sonny and Claudia; lives in China with his mom, but doesn't consider Brody his father and doesn't know Sonny.**

"Code blue, ICU." the intercom said.

"No." Sam jumped up from her seat and took off towards her mother's room. Jason pulled her back against his chest just as she reached the door. "No!"

The doctors frantically worked. Robin came out with a solemn look. "I'm so sorry."

"No!" Sam screamed. She sunk to the ground with Jason's arms around her, keeping her from falling.

"Sam?" they both looked up as Kristina came around the hallway. What's wrong? Where's Mom?"

"Come here, Krissy." she pulled the 10 year old into her arms. "Mommy was in a car accident. She...she didn't make it."

Tears immediately began to pour down Kristina's cheeks. Sam hugged her tightly as Jason stood behind her, trying to calm her down. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Claudia had had to go back to China before the authorities realized she had left. Sonny looked at his youngest child, who didn't look very happy to be there.

"Dad, can I..." RJ stopped talking as he layed eyes on the child. "Who is that?"

"This is your little brother, Fen."

"Oh, cool. Can I play with him?"

"Yes." Sonny was very eager to stop that glare that the 2 year old had set on him. He passed him to his second oldest son. RJ gently bounced the baby.

"Hey Fen, I'm your big brother RJ. You wanna come play a game with me?"

"Yes." Fen quietly whispered, already missing his mother.

"Okay, let's go." he took the child upstairs.

**I know this was incredibly short, but it was kinda just a filler chapter. My laptop is fixed, so I will be updating a lot more. One for Secrets should be out sometime this weekend, for those of you who read that. I'll try to work on The Right Life, Convenience, Moving On, Lies, and Bella Noche tonight too. **

**A word of advice for you other writers: DON'T START SO MANY STORIES AT ONE TIME!**


	6. Please Read

Hey everyone! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I have news regarding all of my stories!

I have started a new website called That's Life. It's going to be where my new story is going to be posted, along with all of my others. From now on, I think I will be updating my stories more frequently on there than on here. It's just easier for me. Unfinished stories on here, and sequels to finished ones will be posted on there and updated before on here.

If you're a fan of my story **Convenience** (if you've forgotten, it's the one where Sam and Jason have twins named Emmy and Lily who they never knew were twins, and then they get sick and bring everyone back together), make sure you sign up on my That's Life website because that is next in line to be updated!

If you're a fan of my story **Secrets** (the ridiculously dramatic story with Sam and Jason's daughter Sofia), the sequel **Lies Untold** is being worked on and it will eventually be posted there!

If you liked my story **The Right Life** (Jason married Elizabeth, Sam and Jason have a daughter named Olivia, and in the end, they end up getting custody of Cameron and Jake), the sequel is now being written and I will post it there soon!

If you are a fan of **Last Kiss** (which let's face it, there aren't many), I will be posting it there **only if people express interest in what happens!**

If you were a fan of my writing back when it was Scrubs instead of JaSam, let me know and I will try and write some more!

If you liked **Before Mattie** (story focusing on Robin, Sam, Lulu, Carly, Elizabeth, and some others and they have babies at the same time, Robin's is named Mattie), I will consider posting a sequel if anyone wants it! It was always my original plan to have a story called **Mattie**, but then I decided to do a sort of prequel thing, which turned out to be Before Mattie.

If you read **First Comes Love** (not many people have, or if they did, they didn't review, but it's about basically the whole cast, or at least the important people, and their families), there was always a plan to make a sequel called **Second Comes Marriage**. If anyone would like to read it, I am willing to **make it more current and add in other GH characters that are newer now**.

For any Claudia, Carly, and Sonny fans, I am willing to update **A Shadow of a Memory**, but it will **only be updated on That's Life**.

If you are a fan of **Hope**, **Moving On**, **Lies**, **Take Me out of The Rain**, **Take My Hand**, **Tears From the Heart**, **The Family Life**, or **You Choose**, these stories have barely even started! I will **take requests on what you want updated** and I will try and finish every single one of these!

If you like **The Kids** (story where Sam has like nine kids with different guys and there's some crazy custody battles and all that), I don't know it because I always felt that story never really got reviewed. That was one of my favorites before and I am willing to update it but only on That's Life.

If you read the TL Oneshots **After the Rain** and **You Can Change your Title, But Not Your Story**, you will definitely love this!

So you see, it would really benefit you to go to **That's Life** and just check it out! Who knows, you might even enjoy the story That's Life, which is **my best yet!** For those of you who don't know, it is a story focusing on a new generation of Port Charles characters, meaning practically all of the characters on GH now had children and they are ruling the town! It will focus primarily on Sam and Jason's three teenagers- Emma, Gabe, and Maddie, along with Carly and Jax's kids Courtney and Connor, Maxie and Matt's daughter Chloe J, Claudia and Sonny's kids Zack and Hunter, Sonny and Brenda's daughter Brittany, Robin and Patrick's son Nate, Emily and Nikolas's daughter Paige, and Steve and Olivia's daughter Mia. **I can assure you that if you like at least one character on General Hospital, you will LOVE this story. **It is my favorite one I have ever written, even more than The Right Life or Secrets!

Please go check it out, sign up and make an account, and you will get all the benefits! The website is posted on my profile in case it doesn't work right here, but I'll try it anyway:

** Thats_ ?**

All of the above mentioned stories are on my profile, go **READ AND REVIEW** if you haven't yet! Feel free to message me with any questions or concerns regarding anything that has to do with the That's Life website, or any of my stories! Thank you!


End file.
